The technology described herein relates to an airframe health monitoring system that can be used for monitoring the status of an airframe of an aircraft such as a high speed radio controlled unmanned aircraft (i.e. drones) in real time, as well as for monitoring the status of other types of airframes.
Existing airframe status monitoring systems may not properly monitor the status of an aircraft airframe at power up and during flight of the aircraft. For example, existing systems may not sufficiently monitor the status of an airframe of high speed radio controlled unmanned aircraft in real time. Such monitoring may be important during certain events such as when the aircraft is used for security, deliveries or competitions.